A nearly tragic Valentine's day
by AngelGatomon
Summary: Odaiba became the stage of a near tragedy at St. Valentine's Day 2004.


**A nearly tragic Valentine's Day**

It was midday of St. Valentine's Day 2004. A sunny midday in Odaiba; where Veemon was walking to Tai's and Kari's home carrying a present for Gatomon (who he was in love with). That present was a tuna cake whose recipe he had found in the Internet. He knew Gatomon liked tuna very much and decided to make that above–mentioned cake. He made another one to taste it and be sure it was good, and it really was.

At Kamiya's home, they had finished having lunch. When Veemon arrived at the building entrance and rang the bell, Kari opened the entrance door.

Who is it, Kari? –Tai asked.

It's Veemon. – She answered–. I think he came to bring a present to Gatomon.

But he could've waited until the meeting at the park in this afternoon. –Tai said.

Perhaps I might tell him I love Patamon now; after all, Patamon and I are gonna confess our love in the meeting. – Gatomon explained.

TK and I will do the same. –Kari said–. We four decided this would be the day.

Do you not think you should wait until this afternoon? –Agumon asked–. Because he could say it to the rest before you two confess in the meeting, and they wouldn't be surprised by the news.

I don't care if the rest will be surprised or not. Besides, while we don't confess in front of them, Veemon could be lying. –Gatomon said.

You can tell him about your love, but I don't want you to tell him about my love with TK. –Kari ordered–. I don't want the rest to know until this afternoon.

OK, Kari. –Gatomon answered.

And what if Davis is using him for another of his useless plans to get you to love him, Kari? –Tai asked–. Remember Davis has tried to impress you a lot of times, and I think Veemon's never done so with Gatomon.

Maybe Veemon hasn't been expressive and direct as Davis, Tai. –Agumon said–. But I saw him sometimes staring Gatomon with glassy eyes. That must mean he's in love with her.

If it's about another plan of his, it'll be a failure again. –Kari said sarcastically–. Because this afternoon he'll find out I love TK and Gatomon loves Patamon.

DING–DONG! The ring sounded. Kari went to open the door.

Hi, Veemon. –Kari said.

Hi, Kari. Is Gatomon with you? –He asked.

Yes, she's in the dining room. –She answered–. Come in.

Veemon entered and went to the dining room where the rest were.

Hi, Veemon. –Tai and Agumon said.

Hi, guys. –He answered and ran to the couch where Gatomon was seated.

Hi, Veemon. –Gatomon said.

Hi, Gatomon. –He answered–. Here's my Valentine's present for you. –He gave her the present and she opened it.

It has a good look. I thank you very much for having made this cake for me, and a tuna cake given how much I like that fish. –Gatomon said with an enthusiasm that made Veemon smile–. But… –Veemon's smile was reduced a bit–. …I think you don't know yet, and you should know.

What? –Veemon asked.

I truly love… –She stopped shyly–. …Patamon. We love each other.

After hearing those words, Veemon stayed in a shock he tried to hide but Gatomon was noticing it.

I knew you both got along very well, but not about you loved each other. –Veemon said lying because he knew that friendship between Gatomon and Patamon was going to finish into what Veemon less wished. He was feeling like crying very much.

Yes, Veemon. We love each other. –Gatomon said–. I must tell you I don't see myself as your appropriate couple. Don't think it is because I dislike you, but because I see something in Patamon that makes me feel happy and it's not due to our angelical evolutions, but due to his manner. Do you understand?

Yes. –He answered–. Since when do you love each other? –He asked.

Since a lot of time ago. –She answered–. We confessed to each other at TK's home, two days after MaloMyostimon's defeat. But we decided to tell you all in the meeting at the park today. But try not to tell anyone, and Davis either. I want this not to be known until the meeting of this afternoon.

OK. –Veemon said–. I hope you enjoy my present, Gatomon. I'm off, see ya later.

See ya. –Everyone answered.

He ran to the exit and closed the door.

It looks like it affected him. –Kari said.

Knowing how enthusiastic he is, he'll surely get over it. –Gatomon said.

After the shock, Veemon went into a depressing trance; the girl he loved most in the world loved none other than his supreme opponent: Patamon. Veemon came closer to the railing that was in front of the house entrance and took a look down to be sure there was nobody walking on the street. He climbed on the railing and leapt. He ended up falling face down smashing his head, which caused him to stay unconscious and bleeding.

At that moment, Patamon and TK were going to Tai's and Kari's home. Patamon was wearing a belt pouch to save his present for Gatomon. He got ahead enough because he was too excited. When he flew over the building of Tai's and Kari's home, his attention was attracted by many people who were surrounding someone on the street. He approached and found out that that someone surrounded by the people was Veemon laid on the sidewalk unconscious with his head bleeding.

But that's Veemon. What happened to him? –He flew quickly to Tai's and Kari's home and rang the bell constantly.

Who is it now? It's ringing the bell constantly. –Tai said.

Is it Veemon again? –Kari asked.

Tai ran to the door.

It's an emergency, Tai! Veemon is down on the street laid with his head bleeding! –Patamon shouted.

What?! –Tai said surprised. Patamon's shouts were heard by Kari, Gatomon and Agumon.

What did you say?! –Kari shouted while running with Gatomon and Agumon.

They four ran to the railing and saw the unconscious figure of Veemon laid on the street's sidewalk.

I'll call Joe for his father to bring an ambulance. Go down and wait. –Kari said while grabbing her cell phone–. I'll go down when I've informed Davis.

OK, Kari. –Tai said.

I'll inform TK; he's coming here. –Patamon said while getting into the house to leave the belt pouch and get out through the balcony's door.

Tai, Gatomon and Agumon quickly ran downstairs while Patamon had already found and TK who was close to the building. He told him what had happened to Veemon.

Let's hurry. Did they phone Joe? –TK asked beginning to run.

Yes, Kari's phoning him. –He answered.

Tai, Agumon y Gatomon had arrived at the place where Veemon was.

I'm a friend of that digimon. What happened to him? –Tai asked while lifting him.

I saw him falling from the building. He leapt. I think it was a suicide attempt. –Some of the people said and Tai was puzzled.

Have any of you phoned an ambulance? –Tai asked.

No. Not yet. –Some answered.

I was gonna phone now. Me too. –Others said.

Then don't do it because we've already phoned. –Tai said.

Tai ran followed by Agumon and Gatomon carrying Veemon to the building entrance and found TK on the way.

You're already here, TK. –Tai said while he and TK were running to arrive at the building entrance.

Do you know what happened to him? –TK said.

According to those people, he tried to suicide. –Tai answered.

Why would he want to suicide? –TK wondered.

Gatomon confessed to him she loves Patamon and it'd affect him so much that he decided to commit this madness. –Tai said.

I never expected he'd go this far. –Gatomon said feeling guiltiness.

Don't you think he's dead? –Patamon asked.

I see he's unconscious. –TK answered putting his hand over his thorax–. But he still has heartbeat.

They six stayed waiting at the building entrance until the ambulance arrived; Joe had got Kari's phone call and he told his father. Joe got out of his house and ran straight there. He arrived there in five minutes.

I'm here. –Joe said–. My father won't be late in coming. Have you informed Davis? –Joe asked.

I think Kari's phoned him after she informed you. –Tai answered.

Joe put his hand over the thorax and noticed the heartbeat.

He still has heartbeat. –Joe said.

Yes, I had already noticed it. –TK said.

At that moment the sound of the ambulance brought by Joe's father was heard.

My father is close. –Joe said.

The ambulance went to where they were and stopped. Joe ran towards it to give indications to the medics who got out of the vehicle. They ran with Joe carrying a stretcher.

We'll take him to St. Luke's International Hospital in Chuo, where my father works. –Joe said while putting Veemon on the stretcher.

Keep us informed of what could happen. –TK said.

OK. We'll see there. –Joe said and they put Veemon into the ambulance. Afterwards they leave.

Kari had already informed Davis and descended to the entrance.

Guys, did Joe's father come with the ambulance? –He asked.

Yes, they've just taken him. –Tai answered.

I've just spoken to Davis. He reacted sharply. –Kari said.

That's normal, it's his digimon partner. –TK said–. We should say it to the rest in the meeting.

Don't you think it would be a subject that'd make a too strong impression being everyone with the enthusiasm of St. Valentine's Day? –Tai asked.

We'd use the meeting to tell them. –TK said.

Perhaps we'd better not tell them. –Kari said.

But they'll end up noticing Veemon's absence. –TK said.

We'll tell them; after all they're our friends and they should know as well. –Tai said.

After five minutes running like a bat out of hell, Davis arrived with tears in his eyes.

Where is Veemon? –Davis shouted.

The ambulance has just taken him to St. Luke's International Hospital in Chuo. –Tai answered.

I can't believe Veemon has decided to do something like that. –Davis said–. Didn't he stop to think how I would feel?

We all know him as an energetic and enthusiastic digimon. I never thought he'd go this extreme. –Patamon said.

I'll feel as the main guilty if he doesn't survive. –Gatomon said seriously–. If he survives, I'll scold him when he gets over.

Don't think this was another plan of mine to try to get Kari's love. –Davis said and averted his look to Kari–. May you know I accept your love with TK, and I'm content with you being happy.

That's true. We were gonna say it this afternoon in the meeting. –They say grabbing their hands–. Thanks for understanding it, Davis. –Kari said.

You're welcome. I wouldn't have been surprised after all. –He answered–. About Veemon, this time it was himself who planned to make the present to Gatomon. But I'd never have asked him for threatening with commit suicide if Gatomon rejected him; it wouldn't work surely…

It would never work! –Gatomon interrupted–. I'd scold him for the pain he'd cause you because he wouldn't be able to reborn after dying in the real world, as it happened with Wizardmon. And it'd cause me a deep feeling of guilt for being the reason of his fatal choice. Knowing actually Veemon wouldn't commit suicide; he'd stop his suicidal intention and betray your plan. You've tried to impress Kari too many times that we'd all think it was a plan made by you. It'd be much worse if Veemon had decided not to commit suicide and by accident he fell and died: that would've made you fall into Myotismon's level for proposing him a plan that cost his life.

Indeed I'd never have proposed him that. I wouldn't be able to live knowing he's dead, and I hope he doesn't die –Davis said–. I'm gonna ask my father for taking me to the hospital right now!

Wait, Davis. –Tai ordered–. Perhaps we should wait until Joe phones us. Then we'll go to the hospital.

OK, Tai. –He answered.

Let's inform the rest about the subject. –TK said taking his cell phone out.

Tai, Kari and TK phoned the rest to inform about what Veemon had done and about the meeting at the park was going to be suspended. Most of them didn't believe the news. After relating it, they three and Davis went back home waiting for news.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital ten minutes after picking Veemon up. They took him to the Intensive Care Unit. After several tests, they found out he had a loss of consciousness, but even so his cranium wasn't fractured. Together with that, he broke six ribs and his left clavicle.

Half an hour later, Veemon woke up laid on the stretcher. Joe was looking after him.

I see you woke up. –Joe said.

Where am I? –Veemon asked.

You're in the hospital. –He answered–. Don't move. –He ordered after seeing him moving–. Many of your ribs are broken and your left clavicle too. So don't move absolutely, especially don't move your head. I see your cranium is extremely hard and didn't suffer any scratch, but the hit made you lose your consciousness and you may suffer brain defects. They'll make you be asleep with anesthetic to operate on your broken bones, afterwards they'll make magnetic resonance imaging of your brain and finally they'll connect a brain waves scanner on you.

Some minutes later, they took him to the operating theater to operate on his broken bones; the operation lasted an hour and a half. Afterwards they made make magnetic resonance imaging: there was no defect in his brain. Even so, they took him to the Intensive Care Unit again connecting a brain waves scanner on him, a drip of serum injected on his right arm and putting a cast on his torso and left arm.

Try to stay in an absolute repose during this time for the scanner to detect possible defects in your brain better and for your bones to join faster. –Joe said–. It's annoying but you must do it for your health.

Joe phoned and told Tai what Veemon had, what they had done to him and about he would be with a constant checking of his brain waves during a week; reason why he couldn't receive visits. Tai told Davis and the rest, and they all waited until the next week.

One week has passed since Veemon was taken to the hospital. In the wait time, the brain waves scanner didn't detect any defect; so his brain hadn't suffered serious damages, only the temporary loss of consciousness. So they medics took him to a room. Joe informed Tai about the subject and Tai told the rest. Davis was obviously the first and fastest one to go to the hospital. When he arrived at the room, he beheld his digimon partner with his head, his torso and his whole left arm in plaster, and the drip of serum injected on his right arm.

How are you, Veemon? –Davis asked.

I'm fine, but… overwhelmed by the absolute repose I… must go on. –He answered.

How could you think about killing yourself? –Davis asked about to cry–. Didn't you stop to think how I would suffer if you'd died?

I went into a kind… of trance… after I… heard that… Gatomon and Patamon loved each other, and… I was outta control. –He answered.

You can't imagine how the rest were looking at me when they saw me after they heard about the news. Matt and Cody asked me if the present and the suicide threat for Gatomon's rejection were my ideas. I explained them the same I told Kari, TK and Tai: the present was your own idea and I'd never be able to order you to make a suicide threat.

Maybe… you should've come with me. –Veemon said–. You'd have prevented… my suicide attempt.

I trust that you won't do it again knowing Gatomon and Patamon love each other and you can't do anything on that subject.

I know, but I'm afraid of going… into the same trance if I had… another girlfriend and she left me. –Veemon said.

Try to resist those trances. –Davis said–. Let this experience make you not fall into those trances.

Minutes later, the rest with their digimons arrived. Gatomon was missing because she decided to stay at Kari's home while Veemon was in the hospital; she was in a feeling of guilt and didn't want the rest to see her as the responsible for the near death of Veemon. Davis asked the rest for not making questions to Veemon because he would answer them.

Veemon's broken bones joined, to surprise of the medics, three days after they took him to the room. So the next day he was discharged. Joe said it to Tai and Davis, and Davis went to the hospital to take him home. After hearing about the discharge, Gatomon ran quickly to Davis home before he and Veemon arrived. When she arrived at the building entrance, Davis's sister Jun, who was alone at home, opened the entrance door. She ran upstairs to the house door and Jun opened it.

Hi Jun, I came to wait for Veemon. I want to talk to him. –Gatomon said.

Come in. –Jun said.

I'll be waiting for him in the bedroom. Don't tell him and Davis I'm here, please. –She asked.

OK. –Jun answered.

Some minutes later, Davis and Veemon arrived at home.

We're home. –Davis said.

Hi, Davis. –Jun answered–. How're you, Veemon? –She asked looking at him.

Let's leave him in peace. Veemon needs to recover from having being so many days in the hospital. –Davis said looking at Veemon.

Yeah, Davis. –He answered and went straight to the bedroom.

He closed the door and realized Gatomon's presence. She had an unfriendly face.

What are you doing here, Gatomon? –Veemon asked.

She didn't answer. She got close to him and slapped his face. The slap's noise attracted Davis attention and ran to the bedroom and got inside.

What are you doing here, Gatomon? –Davis asked after he saw her.

I'm giving Veemon the reprimand he deserves. –She answered–. Get out! This conversation is between him and me!

Okay. –Davis said and closed the door.

Continuing the conversation…

How could you think about killing yourself?! Didn't you stop to think how Davis would feel if you had died?! –Gatomon shouted furious.

I'd surely have caused him an irreparable harm. –He answered downcast still touching his painful cheek.

Why did you do it then?! –Gatomon asked.

What happened in that moment was that the impression made me go into a depressive trance and… –He said.

Did it affect you that much? –She interrupted–. You were that affected by the fact that Patamon and I love each other? And on top of all, guessing it according to what you said?! –She shouted extremely angry–. You really disappointed me, Veemon. I thought you were an enthusiastic digimon with desires of life, you demonstrated it to BlackWargreymon according to what Agumon told me. I trusted that this subject wouldn't affect you. But half knowing that Patamon and I loved each other, it's unbelievable it affected you up to such a degree that you decided to kill yourself. And you also showed immaturity in that. –She said with disappointment and certain resentment in her face.

The present was my idea, Davis has nothing to do… –Veemon said.

I know all; Davis told us and said he accepts the love between TK and Kari. –She interrupted–. You wouldn't just have caused Davis harm, you'd have caused me harm too. Because I'd feel myself as the responsible for your death, and I didn't go out of Kari home because I was feeling guilty and I didn't want to see the possible suspicion looks of our friends. –Crying–. And your death would've been a true irreparable harm, because the digimons can't reborn in the real world, as it happened with Wizardmon

I accept your love with Patamon. –Veemon said.

Then do it really. –She ordered–. And try not to go into those trances inductive to the suicide, because if you survive from a suicide again or try to commit suicide, I will never again speak to you.

OK. –Veemon answered.

Goodbye. –Gatomon said while going to the door.

Goodbye. –Veemon said.

The End.


End file.
